Love Always
by KelsiMellark
Summary: Glee maybe over but maybe it's just the beginning for Chord and Dianna. Overgron story. This is not yet proof-read because I'm too excited to publish it. Better than summary I promise. Please Read and Review!
1. Thanksgiving and Farewells

A/n: Hi! So I'm back again to write yet another overgron story. Does anyone still read overgron/fabrevans fanfic these days? I'm not even sure but I was inspired when I watched S06E02 recently. So yeah, here's my take on how Dianna and Chord's relationship is nowadays. And also, I'm still not quite decided how long this will be so I'll definitely appreciated you guys giving suggestions and whatnot. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Thanks!

Dianna was seated on the chair that had "Quinn" on its back while browsing through her Instagram. Just about ten minutes ago, she posted a selfie of her while wearing her red McKinley High jacket that read cheerios on the back. Presently, she is with all her castmates, former castmates waiting to be introduced on stage. Today is the Gleeks' thanksgiving party where they all watch the final episode together along with some media and fans as they share their favorite memories in the six years of Glee.

"You guys are such stalkers. You know that right?" Dianna laughed as she shook her head at Kevin and Vanessa who were in the same room. They we're among the first likers of her picture. The duo just gave her a small smile before they all went back to their smart phones.

"Hey guys, places. They're about to introduce everyone and the show is about to start." Ryan Murphy clapped his hands together as he entered the room full of past and present Glee stars and even special guest stars who were given at least a four-episode arc. Everyone stood up and Dianna straightened her dress a bit before checking her make-up.

They were introduced according to their importance on the storyline with the guest stars who were known as former Glee Clubbers called first. Next up were the special guest stars who sang a song or two in Glee. Then the originals were called and next to them were some of the others who got regularized later on the show like Chord and Darren. Last were the extras along with the crew who were called by batches. They watched the finale altogether as a family and pretty soon everyone had tears in their eyes. Before the credits rolled, everyone who was ever in the Glee Club in the series was shown along with short captions of how their lives went.

Ryan was the one to talk first thanking everyone who watched the series as well as answering some questions as to what happened to some characters and things alike. The originals are the one to talk most with them sharing their experiences and how they liked or might have wanted their characters to end up.

"Hi. This question is for Chord…" an interviewer from Buzz Daily was the one in front of the microphone. Chord smiled and straightened up as he waited for his question.

"During your five seasons in Glee, you were paired up with almost all the girls. How did you feel about Sam not seeming to have one word about his love life?" the interviewer continued. The girls who were paired with him laughed as he turned a bit red.

"Well, honestly, I hated it. I mean, I felt like Sam didn't have a life direction. But it was part of how his character grew in the series and of course we all saw how he got serious with "waiting and being single" in season 6" he air-quoted giving emphasis on his final storyline.

"But who was your favorite among all your partners?" the interviewer piped in.

"Oh. I always get asked this question and people always hate me for my answers. But I still have to say Fabrevans was my favorite." A few whoops from the crowd were heard along with some boos.

"No, because like, Quinn was the only person Sam was actually serious with and y'all could see how hurt he was with her. Samcedes was good too but he was keeping up with it but not really consistent with it right?" A few more whoops were heard before the interviewer asked another question, this time for Dianna.

"How about you Ms. Agron, how do you feel about Fabrevans not being endgame and about how your storyline ended up?" Dianna gave the interviewer a small smile before taking the mic.

"First of all, I want to thank Chord for choosing fabrevans. Team blonde right?" Dianna looked towards Chord who was also smiling before gesturing a fist bump in the air since they were seats apart. "Of course, I am very thankful of how Quinn Fabray came to be. She grew from this little nightmare of a girl to this strong independent woman who just loves reaching for her dreams. I know I haven't been as present as the other alums, but I figured Quinn's story really ended in Michael. Nonetheless, being back home is always a good escape…."

"How about Fabrevans?!" Heather shouted from beside Naya who was also laughing. 'Hemo' was a known shipper of fabrevans. Dianna laughed before continuing to speak.

"Yes, I would have also loved for them to end up together but I think they're also better off as friends. Like they were more functional being there for each other along with their background moments so I'm completely contented with everything." Dianna finished getting whoops from the crowd.

The questions kept coming from other interviewers and fans alike. Meanwhile Dianna and Chord were visibly scene holding their phones after being asked their questions.

_I still think team B was perfect. Don't you Lady Di? Hahaha –Chord _Dianna smiled a little when she opened the text before replying.

_I think team B was already lucky enough to have scenes together. Besides, it was YOU who begged Ryan to make Sam single till the finale Mr. we-don't-have-time-for-relationship-arc! Xoxo –Dianna _

The other blonde rolled his eyes before looking over Dianna's seat where he was met with the mocking hazel eyes.

_I know you two are texting. Quit the flirty looks. Ryan is looking. –Darren _Darren sent his text to both because he was sitting next to Chord.

_You better have not sent that to Dianna. You're such a malicious little curly head! –Chord_

_I don't know what you're talking about ;) –Dianna_

_LIARS! -Darren_

Darren sent the text before looking over Chris and resuming listening to the interviews. The other two blondes listened intently finally done with their banter. Dianna started talking to Lea and Mark who were her seatmates while Chord continued to talk to Darren on the far side. When the interviews were done, they were lead to the presidential table where they will share a dinner before moving to party. Chord moved towards Dianna and the girl slapped his arms playfully before moving towards the others. Ryan who saw this pursed his lips and continued on with hosting their gathering. The night went on and on until everyone was in the middle of drunk and tipsy. Finally they all bid their farewells promising each other they'll keep in touch. Before Dianna was already on her way out of the venue, Ryan approached her and called out after her.

"Hey Dianna, I know you've been quite busy. Thank you so much for coming." Dianna suddenly had tears in her eyes upon hearing this and instantly hugged their producer.

"Oh Ryan, you have nothing to thank me for. This is family."

"I wanted to invite you somewhere so I could offer you something… but I don't think tonight is the right time. Mind if I message you tomorrow?" Ryan asked as he let go of the blonde.

"Sure. I'll talk to you tomorrow m'kay? G'night Ry!" Dianna tipsily went along her way after.

~D~C~D~C~

It was already half past 3 in the morning when Chord got in his loft. He immediately crashed down his bed before even bothering to check his phone. It was already about 10 in the morning the following day when he woke up and decided to check his inbox.

_Hey Chord, I know it's a little bit too early. But a friend offered me a deal last night. Mind reading the script? Message me! –Ryan _Chord could not believe his eyes. He just got home from the last bit of the most successful thing he has ever done last night. Yet, here he is being offered… something yet again. He immediately punched in Ryan's number and waited about three rings before the line was picked up.

"Hey Chord! I'm guessing you got my text."

"Yeah Ryan. But I mean are you sure? What is this? I didn't even know you were already in the plans of another series." Chord replied getting up from his bed in attempts to shrug off the sleep in his voice.

"I'm not. A friend of mine was there last night and he asked some help for actors in this movie he was producing." Ryan answered and Chord was already on cloud nine. Being asked alone was already a privilege.

"Of course I'd be ecstatic to table read for you guys!" Chord answered trying not to sound as excited as he really is.

"Thanks man! Can you come maybe uhh 5pm on Saturday? I'll text you the details."

"Sure! Thanks Ry! Yeah, bye!"


	2. The Meeting

Chord lightly pushed the hard wood doors that lead to the office where Ryan told him to meet him. As he held a Starbucks frappe in one hand, he checked the time on his watch. _5 pm just in time _he thought as he tongued his teeth one more time to check if there was gunk. He opened the door and saw his former producer, Ryan on the far end of the long oval table. Beside him was another man, if Chord was correct, he was in his late 40s, and three more younger looking people.

"Ah! There he is! Mr. Overstreet!" Ryan gestured him to come over and he politely nodded his head at the mention of his name.

"Mr. Stewart, this is Chord Overstreet, you know him of course. Chord, this is Mr. Colton Stewart. He is my friend and co-producer in the industry." Ryan introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Stewart." Chord shook the man's hand then looked at the other three people who were now also standing up.

"Pleasure is all mine. By the way, these are my co-creators. Elliot, our director, Rick and Sheena our writers." Colton began to motion Chord and he shook their hands as well.

"So, now we wait for Dianna am I right Ryan?" Colton said after they all settled back into their seats.

_Dianna? As in Dianna Agron? Oh wait a minute Chord. There's got to be about a hundred more Diannas in America. Don't be silly _Chord thought to himself. Just then, the door once again opened and revealed a short blonde girl about the height of 5'6 feet, without the heels, of course.

"Dianna." Was all Chord said before he broke into a grin. He eyed her in awe. She was wearing a light blue flowy dress that ended just above her knees. Her hair was being held back by a white hair band. Clearly, today she was dressed as an Angel.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. The traffic was too much I had to park my car three blocks away." Dianna smiled at him as to acknowledge him then went straight to hug Ryan.

"Dianna, this is Mr. Colton Stewart, the head producer I was talking to you about." Ryan once again introduced to the other blonde. "This is Elliot, director, and Rick and Sheena, writers." He continued and Dianna politely shook all their hands before finally turning to Chord.

"Oh, I'm sorry I believe we weren't introduced sir, may I get your name please?" She smiled towards Chord confirming she was messing with him.

"Ms. Agron, Chord here, is the one we chose for the other lead role. Uh, shall we start with the story-con?" Colton answered and all of them nodded their heads in approval. Dianna sat beside Chord as Sheena handed everyone a folder. Ryan on the other hand excused himself claiming that his work was done and that the two former Glee stars should call him how the meeting goes.

"Okay, so Rick and Sheena will be the ones to brief you guys with our story. If there is anything you guys might want to suggest, comment about or whatever, you may say so. But before we start, I just want to formally introduce myself. Ryan and I have been friends in the industry for quite a long time so I was invited to the Glee finale party. And that's when I saw you two. When the interviewer asked about what was that again? Fabrevans?" Colton asked but not really waiting for an answer so the two just shook their heads as he continued "that's when I saw that you had chemistry. And since at the time, we we're looking for actors to star in our new movie, I automatically asked Ryan to arrange this set-up. However, you may still opt to not take the project. I don't want you guys to think I'm forcing but this is still an opportunity right here right? Okay enough of me, Rick?" Dianna smiled and turned her head towards Rick.

"Okay, so the story is about Jen and Tyler. You see, Jen is this established business woman who just has her whole life ahead of her." Rick started and Sheena continues from where he left off "And Tyler on the other hand is this adventurous photographer, artsy person who just wants to be free and all that.""And when they meet, they must decide if changing a bit is worth their love connection" Rick finished.

"What do you think? It's so much better than our summary I promise. You may just read the script." Sheena piped in. Chord and Dianna exchanged glances and smiled at each other as if deciding together. Colton looked at them with admiration in his eyes. He knew that these two had the perfect chemistry for the film. He just knows. Finally, the two blondes look back to Colton.

"When will we film?" Dianna replied confirming their approvals.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

It took another two hours before they got to finalize all the details of the upcoming film, "Live in Love" they were set to film a month from now and until then, they are to run lines, suggest and record some songs that the two are to sing since they are both good, and a few other preps before filming. Since Dianna parked her car a little too far away from Colton's office, Chord volunteered to give her a ride to her car. She was hesitant at first, but agreed anyway.

"Hey Chordy, you sure you're going that way? I can walk three blocks if…"

"Di, seriously? It's no big deal. Just get in the car!" He laughed as he opened his car door for the other blonde. She rolled her eyes but obliged anyway. It occurred to her that it was the first time she rode his car in three years. But then she realized, this wasn't the same car. Nope, he was definitely not driving a BMW Z3 three years ago.

"Nice ride." She commented when he got in the driver's seat.

"Oh this? Yeah it's my birthday present to myself." He replied as he put the key in the ignition.

"I bet the back seat is torture for you and dates tho." Dianna teased and gave him raised eyebrows. Chord blushed slightly before looking at her. Really looking at her.

"Nah, this is sort of new and I didn't uh… ya know" He replied not really knowing how to put it in better words.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah so my butt is sweating on it tho. My bad" Dianna laughed slightly at her own statement.

"No worries, that'll just increase its value right?" Chord threw a witty reply along with his famous loopy grin before doing some more rituals before actually moving the car.

The traffic was too much that three blocks turned to a 20 minute ride. But it didn't bother the two because they sang their hearts out to Chord's playlist. Before they knew it, Chord was already pulling up behind Dianna's Audi.

"Thanks again Chord" She said as Chord ran up to open the door for her.

"Anytime." He replied with the loopy grin.

"I'll see you next week."

"Yep! Oh and memorize your lines!"

"Sir, yes Sir!"


	3. When word comes out

A/n: okay so this is sort of a filler chapter of how fans take Overgron. Anyways, here you go!

*ring ring ring* Dianna's phone kept ringing like crazy. Upon trying to reach it, she fell of her bed.

"Oof" Was all she could muster before getting the phone from the bedside.

"Lee, it's 7 in the morning. Can you not go all Rachel Berry pissing me?!" Okay that was too harsh. Considering Lea Michele didn't call her as much as before.

"What was the project Ryan gave you and Chord? C'mon Lady Di! I need details!" Nope, she didn't seem to take it in any bad way.

"What? What project?" Dianna's mind was still trying to process the whole project thing. Oh right, _Colton's project. Not Ryan, Lea._

"Don't what project me! It's all over twitter! Ryan said and I quote, 'so excited for Chord and Dianna. #bigscreen #fabrevansliveson' soooo?"

"Oh that! I can't believe Ryan would do that! It's just that Ryan introduced us to a friend of his and he decided to have us table read a script. We'll be filming in a month but details are to be spared Ms. Michele! Because I don't have them yet." The blonde was already up and about her LA apartment seemingly enjoying the torture she was giving her friend.

"Well, every fabrevans shipper is on their toes right now. Like seriously, check the tweets. There are even pictures of you and Chordy leaving the same building. There's no denying it!"

"Bye Lea." Dianna laughed as she hung up. Some things never change. Before she got dressed, she decided to check her social media accounts. There are more than a hundred tweets, about 50+ edits of her and Chord yesterday on Instagram and it is true, fans are really excited for this project.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

Chord was up and about early in his apartment to make sure he familiarizes his lines quickly. He casually trolls his social media sites whilst reading through some lines when his iMessage beeped.

_Congratulations! –Taylor _ Taylor Swift who was also his good friend messaged him.

_Hey Tay. Uh, for what? Lol –Chord_

_For finally plucking up the courage to take my Lady Di out on a date silly! Xoxo – Taylor _" What?!" Chord screamed to no one in particular before answering.

_Huh? Lolno. It's not what you think it is. Where'd you even get that?! –Chord_

_Oh really? Well there are pictures all over tumblr. I just sort of assumed. –Taylor_

_Nooo. We actually have a film in works but no, I'm not dating Dianna. ;) – Chord_

_What even. I was already writing a song for you guys! HAHAHA –Taylor _Chord loves how he's just so close with so many people in the industry. Like how cool is it that Taylor Swift would write a song about his love life? _Wait, what love life? Ughh. _He thought to himself. Since now, there was already no way he can memorize lines, he decided to check tweets once more. He even favorited and retweeted some because he just loves how witty the fans are.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

1 week later

Dianna sat perfectly still in the small café downtown where she and Chord decided to meet to run lines. It was the perfect place because of how small it was. No one would really check for stars there so they were safe from getting mobbed there.

"Hey gorgeous." Chord greeted as he took of his sunglasses and sat down across from her.

"Hey yourself." Dianna replied and gave a small smile, still holding her iPad where her script was.

"So, what are we to run first?" Chord asked as he brought out his own script.

"I don't know… why don't we order first? I'm sort of starving." She giggled a little and he was once again in awe of this angel. _Can anything get more beautiful than this? _He thought to himself. He was visibly shaken when Dianna called out his name a little louder this time.

"What's up with you? Did you eat breakfast or something?" She laughed it off before waving her hand in the air signaling the waiter to come fourth. She scanned the menu with ease smiling to herself when she saw something that caught her eye. In the end, she ordered some blueberry cheesecake and nonfat latte, because it was in the middle of the afternoon, and Chord opted for some banana waffles and a coke zero.

"I still can't believe we are working together in the big screen!" she can't hide the excitement in her voice.

"I know! But I'm feeling a little nervous to be honest…" the other blonde replied blushing slightly.

"Chord Overstreet, since when are you nervous?"

"Well, since I'm not used to big screen projects and I'm working with you." He blushed even more before looking down to his hands. Dianna cocked her head to the side before reaching over to get a hold of his face.

"You are an amazing actor. Okay? Stop all the pish-posh and let's get to work!" when she saw he wasn't that convinced yet, she stood up from her chair and went behind her co-actor. She gently brushed his blonde locks before whispering in his ears, "You know, if you're trying to act right now, you're definitely killing it." With that, Chord finally smiled and took her hands in his before thanking her. he stood up to give her a hug then snuck up behind her tickling her. "I'm so good. Maybe I should order some pish-posh dessert." He mocked her language.

"C-Cho-chord! Staaaap!" she was thrashing all over him so he hugged her to calm her down. That's how the waiter saw them.

"mademoiselle?" the waiter chimed in sounding surprise with the two's banter.


	4. I'll Always Take Care of you

It's already been four months since _Live in Love _started shooting proper and both Dianna and Chord have been very busy since. Because the script needed Chord's character to be an adventurous photographer, they needed to shoot scenes of Chord out in exotic places and often times included Dianna. There was this particular day when filming sort of hit an iceberg when Dianna got sick in the woods while they were shooting the scene where they we're supposed to go camping.

"Hey…" Chord entered the trailer that was assigned to Dianna slowly checking if she was alright to disturb. He was met with a sneezing Dianna before she flashed him her million dollar smile.

"Chord! C'mon you're not supposed to be here! I'll get you sick." She groaned. She was found slouching on her couch while holding in one hand a tissue roll and a hot and cold compress on the other.

"Di, c'mon. Even if I don't get sick, I still won't be able to film without you." Chord sat down and her feet. He put her feet gently on his lap and gave them a rub.

"ugh I'm so much of a hassle aren't I?" Dianna scrunched up her nose and tried her best not to show Chord she wasn't feeling ticklish with him massaging her feet.

"Never. Just rest today Dianna. I promise you will feel better tomorrow." Chord motioned for a pillow on the far end and used it as a support for her thighs. Dianna didn't know how to thank him so she just smiled.

"I think I'm already starting to get better. Thank you Chord." She set her head lower on her pillow finding her most comfortable position.

"No worries. Just let me take care of you today. Go get some rest and I'll still be here when you wake up." He replied as he continued to sooth her sore legs giving her some sort of relief from her colds.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

It was already about half past two in the afternoon when Dianna stirred a little before opening her eyes. She checked her surroundings upon realizing she wasn't in her apartment. Remembering where she was, she also started remembering feeling the itch on her throat last night, a few sneezes she had earlier, the pounding on her head which she oh so hardly tried to not show and how Elliot instructed her to go inside her trailer so she could be done for the day when it was only 10 am. She recalled feeling uneasy because of the guilt of not being able to shoot today was causing delay until Chord entered her trailer and made her fall asleep. _Omygod, Chord. Where's Chord?_ She thought to herself before looking under her pillow as in he could be hiding under there. Then she smelled the food that was waiting for her in her mini-kitchen. She stood up looking for Nikki, one of the dressers, whom was assigned by Elliot to take care of her today. She stepped out of the trailer expecting the set to be busy but instead saw the crew hurdled in little circles seemingly enjoying some free time. Others were having picnics while others sat under trees enjoying an afternoon nap. She was already about to go around when Nikki caught sight of her and ran up towards her.

"Ms. Agron! Are you feeling better?" Nikki asked when she was already close for the blonde to hear.

"My head is no longer pounding which I take is a good sign." She replied giggling. Her throat still itched a little bit which was understandable.

"C'mon back inside. You might get cold. Have you already eaten? Mr. Overstreet cooked you some soup!" Nikki led her back to the trailer and was already rummaging her way in the kitchen.

"Chord cooked soup?"

"Well it was canned soup but he was the one who prepared it in his trailer. Oh! I hope it's not yet too cold!"

"Uh, where is he?" Dianna looked around once more but can't find him.

"Oh, I thought you knew… he's on the phone with your mom, actually. He's asking if there's anything you can take that you won't be allergic to." Nikki got some soup that still looked a bit hot and handed to her.

"Soup?" Nikki chimed as she lightly pushed Dianna to sit down and made her eat the soup. Dianna smiled before taking it in. it was good of course. Cream of mushroom which was her favorite. After a couple more minutes, Chord came back inside and when she saw him, she greeted him instantly.

"Chord! This soup is delicious! Nikki said you made it. Thank you!" Dianna smiled before offering some soup to him.

"Great to hear!" he smiled back before continuing "hey, by the way, I asked your mom's number from your brother so I could ask her if you were allergic to anything in particular because I ordered pizza. You know you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you but I wanted pizza to be here before you're actually awake."

"You're the best you know that right?" Dianna replied blushing slightly. No one in the history of her best people list did she meet anyone who would make so much effort to comfort her.

"Well." Was all he said smiling.

"You know, I think I'm ready to shoot. I just want to get this over with so we can go home already."

"Are you sure you can already?" He was a little reluctant because he saw how she was so down earlier.

"Yeah. I'm good. I promise."Dianna assured so instead of worrying some more, he talked to Elliot and told them that the shoot was back on. And as if it were a miracle, they finished all the camp scenes they had before sun down.

~~DC~~DC~~DC~~

That night, Chord volunteered to take Dianna home since he assumed she was still a little sick. On their ride home, he made sure the AC wasn't too cold or too hot for her and even gave her his jacket. They opted for a drive through for dinner seeing Dianna wasn't in the mood to eat out or even cook dinner.

"Hey Chordy?" Dianna said in a slurry voice. She dozed of a couple of minutes ago.

"Hmm?" Chord replied, eyes still focused on the road.

"Thank you for today. For taking care of me." Dianna said her eyes still squinted so she couldn't see much of Chord.

"Dianna, you know I'll always take care of you."

"I know that's why I love you." Dianna knew what she said and she also knew she wasn't supposed to say it. So instead of opening her eyes and having to explain it, she pretended to doze of once again. Chord looked at her and saw her eyes closed her lips graced in a way like only she knows a secret everybody is dying to know.

"And I love you too." Chord whispered to her not really knowing she was in fact wide awake.


End file.
